


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Willie's Summer Off

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [51]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willie has to do a report for school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Willie's Summer Off




End file.
